My Life, My Heart
by rebelliousflower89
Summary: Kate asks Rick out.
1. Chapter 1

I trust him with my life. Why can't I trust him with my heart? Enough is enough. I'll just go up to him and ask him out. He won't say no and if he does, I guess… I don't know. He's here, looking handsome as always.

"Hey, Kate." I walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek the same way he kissed mine that first day we met. He was so surprised.

"Hey, Ricky. Would you like to go out with me tonight?" He nodded, speechless. "Great, come over to my place around 7." I left him there at my desk. I went to the morgue.

"Lanie! Lanie."

"What has you so worked up, girl?"

"I did it! I asked him out."

"It's about _damn_ time!"

"I know. I know!"

"So, when are you going out? Are you going to-" I cut her off.

"I don't know, maybe. I told him to come over at 7 tonight."

"Don't you want to know what he's like in the bedroom? He wrote a pretty good sex scene in Heat Wave, but he's probably way better off the page."

"We'll see. What about you and Javi? You guys are awesome together. He cares about you and I know you care about him. So, what's the hold up?"

"Not uh, girl, we are _not_ talking about me. You and writer boy are finally going to go out like you should have done years ago."

"I wanted to." I admitted quietly.

"What? When?"

"When he asked me to go to the Hamptons. I was going to go with him. I was even going to try to get closer to him while we were there. And when Gina came in, I just couldn't tell him… with her there. After that summer, he didn't even come back to the precinct until we saw him at a crime scene. That's why I arrested him. I was pissed at myself. I should have told him."

"Do you want me to help you get ready?"

"Of course! Want to finish up here and then go get ready?"

"Girl, I can finish it Monday, I just have paper work."

"Great. You drive."

"Ok."

…

"What exactly are you planning?" Lanie asked as we walked to my apartment's door.

"I'm going to take him to my dad's cabin and have dinner around a crackling fire and then make s'mores."

"Are you going to stay there the whole weekend?"

"I don't know. I just came up with the cabin idea when you asked. It depends on what he has planned this weekend with Alexis or Martha. I wouldn't mind if we did."

Lanie had already started raiding my closet. "I think you should wear this." She said while holding up a tiny black and red dress that I hadn't worn in years. It's really short, mostly black but with red rays in the center right and it was strapless.

"Lanie, I haven't worn that in a really long time, I don't even know if-."

"Kate, it fits. Enough excuses, put it on."

"Fine." I went into the bathroom with the dress in hand. I stripped all my work clothes off and put the dress on. It fit like a glove. Lanie was right.

"Hot! So, what'd ya think?"

"I think he'll love it so I'll wear it. You were right."

"Yay!"

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:44, writer boy is probably on his way. 'I'm so excited, I just can't hide it!'" Lanie sang.

"How should I do my hair?"

"I'll do it." Lanie searched for clips, deciding to put half of my hair up with several curls loose around my face. "So pretty as always."

"Thanks, Lanie. You're beautiful and smart." I hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're here. You really are my best friend."

"Me too. Especially since it's finally happening! Geez, girl, what took you so long?"

"Shut up." I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's been four years, Kate! I was starting to think you were never going to be happy."

"Lanie, I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt. I never want to lose him…I don't think I could handle that."

"I know hun. I will always be here for you as long as possible."

"I know." I hugged her again. Suddenly, we heard knocking.

"He's here! Go get him."

I took a deep breath as a huge smile crept on my face. "These are for you." He gestured to the bouquet of sun flowers.

"Thanks, Rick. They're beautiful." I grabbed his hand pulling him in. "I've got to put these in water."

"Hey, writer boy." Lanie said, smiling.

"Hey, Lanie."

I grabbed my mother's vase, filled it with water and carefully unwrapped the flowers and put them in. I decided to have the flowers on the kitchen counter. "Ok, I'm ready, let's go." His hand quickly found mine.

"Bye, Lanie!"

"Bye, hun. You two have fun!"

"So, Kate, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Give me the keys to your Ferrari."

"Would it kill you to say please?"

"I'll give you a kiss." I bit my bottom lip, waiting.

He stopped suddenly, grabbed my face gently with his hands. Our faces were literally a centimeter apart. We were breathing the same air. His eyes were so blue like an icy glacier. I turned my face into his. My lips sucked on his upper lip and he took control sliding his tongue inside, meeting mine. I smiled as his hands went through my hair. I move closer to his body, his heat radiating towards me. A moan escaped my lips making him deepen the kiss. I was running out of air but I almost didn't care, he broke off the kiss gasping.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." I kissed him a couple of times. "Keys, please?"

"'Kay. But I get to kiss your at the precinct."

"I don't care, kiss me whenever you want. Except during interrogation. Can't let the suspect know who I love."

"You love me. You love me. You love me." He taunted.

"Shut up and get in your damn car."

"Yes, ma'am, don't want to get arrested."

"Call me ma'am again and you will."


	2. Chapter 2

In the depth of the forest, we finally reached the cabin. We walked hand in hand. It was so relaxing after a two hour car ride. Ok, maybe I did plan on keeping him busy the whole weekend… I didn't even tell him where we were going or what I had with me in my bag.

"Hey, is this your dad's cabin?"

"Yes, Rick. It is. Now come with me to the campfire pit in the back."

"Bossy, bossy woman." He smiled.

"You'll be happy to come. I promise."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." He said with a smirk.

"You think you are going to get lucky tonight?" I teased.

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Really? Well someone is certainly cocky."

"Am I wrong?"

"Not sure." I smiled. I sat close to the fire pit, gathering the wood into a decent pile and lit it. I watched the flames grow and Rick sat down next to me. I turned my face to find his. He had the cutest smile on. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "What was that for?"

"I don't know it just felt right."

"Want to make s'mores now?"

"Is that what's in the bag?"

"Of course. Marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers, what more could I want around a campfire?"

"Me."  
"True." I laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

I stood in front of the stove, sautéing onions, and mushrooms, green, orange and red peppers in olive oil. In another pan, I had chicken sizzling. Castle stood behind me, hovering, but not in an annoying manner. It was sweet actually, having him so close to me. "Want me to make my fajita mixture for the chicken?" he asked. "It's really good. But it's totally secret so you're going to have to wait outside of the kitchen."

"You really want to finish dinner? You don't want to have fajitas my way? I'm hurt." I joked.

"I'll take that tone to mean you'd be happy to relinquish control." He smirked. "I know how passive you can be."

"Fine, fine…But you honestly don't know how much of a control freak I can really be. Not to worry though, you'll find out soon enough." I smiled seductively and walked into the living room to relax on the couch. "Hey, Castle, you should tell me a story, since I didn't bring anything to read!"


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours later, I find myself drooling on his chest. It seems we fell asleep on the couch watching that rom-com. I can't help but smile at his bed hair, he's adorable. I wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water, as I was walking back into the living room I decided to go my favorite spot in the cabin. It's down the hall near my bedroom, a big four paned window with a bench beneath it. The perfect reading spot. Hundreds of trees paint the Earth outside my window. I stare out the window letting time pass by.

"I know why you came here now."

"What?" He startled me.

"After you got out of the hospital. I know why you stayed here for three months. It's peaceful…calming."

"Yeah, it's comforting. A lot of good memories here." I gestured for him to sit next to me. He did and I let my head fall to his chest. He put his arm around me, squeezing me close. "I'm still sorry I didn't call you. I hope you know how much I…how much I need you." I choked out, suddenly emotional as tears trickled down my face irrepressibly. "I really love you."

"Hey," he said softly, "I do know." He kissed my cheek.

"I just…I want you to know how much you mean to me."

"I do. I can see it in your eyes. I've always have."

I kissed his hands and held them closer to me. "I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you more."

"Let's go to bed." I stood up and held out my hand for him, he took it. His warm hand was the warmth I craved, the solace. "There's no way you love me more. I love you most and I always will."


End file.
